


Stan's Guide to Adventuring

by Amydiddle



Series: Stan's Guides [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Fidds really shouldn't let Stan talk him into things, Gen, Mabel's Guide, Spiders, Stan falls in a whole, only it is Stan's Guide instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you every wondered how to be a good adventurer? Well look no further! Stanley Pines has just the guide for you and even gives you a taste of your own adventure. Just pop this tape in and you will be on your way to being a true adventurer! </p><p>*Note to self: Ask Fidds to edit some things out later.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stan's Guide to Adventuring

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the Relativity Falls Au where Stan Twins switch with Mabel and Dipper. I tried to write it in the format in which the official Mabel's Guides appear in. Not sure how it came out and I may come back and edit it a bit later. 
> 
> For now enjoy. Maybe I will make more of these.

The sound of siren’s were loud against the camera’s speakers but Stan didn’t seem to care. The young boy running around the darkened room grabbing things hastily. 

“Well, this has been Stan’s guide to counterfeiting! I hope you all learned something important, like how to not to make Ben Franklin look too much like a woman or-” 

A shout came from behind the door, making Stan look up. 

“Save yourselves!” 

Stanley opened the covered window and jumped through it, his foot hitting the camera’s stand and making it falls over. The video stayed focused on the wood flooring before cutting to the opening. 

* * *

 

The opening stopped after a few seconds, having gone over a few seemingly random clips of a very hyper looking Stanley Pines and sometimes his goat doing random things before it stopped on a shot of a piece of heavily decorated cardboard.

“Stan’s Guide to Adventuring” the little sign said in red marker. Around it seemed to be illustrations of what could be seen as a map. 

Stanley grinned at the camera his friend was holding, his braces shining brightly in the sunlight as he stood next to the woods. He had a fake yellow earring hanging from one ear, a tan t-shirt on with a brown sweater tied around his waist, and an ‘adventure’ hat hiding his brown curls.

“As you all know, I am the main expert in all things dangerous and adventure. You could even call me the Indiana Jones of your day and age.” 

A snort sounded from behind the camera making the boy’s smile dim a bit. Stanley taking off his red converse and chucking it just a small distance away from the person holding the device. 

“Shut it, Fiddlenerd. I hired you to be the camera man, not judge my greatness.”

“All right. All right, I’m sorry Stanley.” A soft southern accent floated out from behind the camera before the angle moved slightly and the shoe was thrown back. 

“Continue, if you may. I am being paid by the hour ya’ know.” 

“Right, of course. Anyway, as I was saying. I am THE adventure expert, emphasis on the THE. And Gravity Falls is the place to be if you want adventure. With all its strangeness and spooky places to get lost I don’t see why I don’t see a lot more adventures trying to follow in my amazing footsteps.”

Stanley grinned widely, moving towards the forest, “That is why me and my assistant are going to take you on a small adventure of our own so you all at home can get the feel of what it is to be a real adventure expert!” 

“We are doin’ what now?” Fiddleford lowered the camera so it was pointed at the ground. “Are you sure about this? Most of the time we got out of those pickles because Stanford-”

“Stanford, Shamford. We don’t need him, I save our butts more times then him. Now get the camera back up and rolling, Fidds.” 

The camera came back up before static went over the view. When it went back to a normal sight it was pointed at a blanket laid out with different things. Another heavily decorated piece of cardboard beside it all saying “What you will need” in blue marker.

“Alright, folks,” Stanley said from somewhere behind the camera, “You can’t have a proper adventure without the proper items. Like a grappling hook, a back pack, some water, some stolen candy, a walkie-talkie, and a nerd with a camera to document your exciting adventure.” 

Stan’s arms appeared in view as he shoved everything clumsily into a too small back pack. The camera moving up to show his smiling face as he slipped the pack on. 

“Now, you are ready for an awesome adventure! All you have to do is get to walking!” Stanley turned fast and began to run into the woods, the grappling hook falling out of the still unzipped bag. 

Fiddleford hurrying to keep up with the quick footed Stanley Pines. There was barely any talking for a good ten minutes of the walk. Fidds decided that it would be best to turn off the camera until something exciting began to happen. 

When the camera was turned back on it was on the view of Stanley standing on top of a giant egg shaped rock. 

“Did you get it? Did you get me climbing this thing?” He called down to his friend. 

“I think so? I mean, the light is on now so maybe I didn’?”

“Fidds!” Stan whined, crossing his arms. “That was an important lesson about rock climbing, oh well.” 

Fiddleford zoomed the camera in on Stanley, the boy getting his smile back fast despite the disappointment. 

“Well, anyway, young adventures. When you come across a rock and your nerd says it is impossible to climb you should do it. Use what is around you for leverage. Whether it be a tree or a other rocks to get up. Having the sight advantage by standing on tall things can prevent you from getting lose, and if you can’t see still try jumping!”

Stanley began to jump on top of the rock, looking around. On the third jump his foot slipped and with a shout he tumbled backwards out of sight. 

“Stanley!” 

Fiddleford lowered the camera and hurried to run around the rock, coming to a stop when he found a hole on the other side. He squinted down into the dirty place before using the camera to see if it would give him a better sight to where his friend had fallen. 

“Stanley? Are you alive down there?” 

A cough sounded from somewhere down in the hole, “Yeah. You know that whole thing about not bringing Stanford along or telling anyone where we are going? I rebuke that statement, go get him please.” 

“On it,” Fiddleford said, moving to leave.” 

“Wait! Give me the camera first!” 

The camera dropped down into the hole before the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard. A shuffling noise was heard before Stanley’s face came into view. 

“Maybe I should have listened to Ford about zipping up my bag before I run off. And this is why you always make sure you have a rope or a grappling hook guys.” 

A beeping sound could be heard and Stanley muttered under his breath. 

“The battery is about to die, dan-” 

* * *

The edited video cut to Stan sitting on his bed in the Mystery Shack, a cast on his arm.

“Well, this has been Stanley’s guide to adventuring! What we have learned is that falling into a hole from a very high place will lead to a broken arm and a very annoyed twin brother.” 

“You shouldn’t have gone alone,” Ford’s voice echoed from somewhere behind the camera.

“I wasn’t alone! I was with Fidds and it wasn’t like I ran into anything magical or nerdy!” Stan shouted back.

“The spiders?” 

Stan’s face paled at the mention of spiders before he laughed nervously. “No idea what you could ever mean, bro. Anyway, that concludes my Guide to Adventures. Have fun exploring!” 


End file.
